Procès
by Jasynthe
Summary: Un meurtre à été commis... Et quelqu'un doit subir un procès....
1. Part 1

  
**Titre**: Procès   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe (jasynthe@hotmail.com)   
**Genre**: Angst, yaoi, deathfic(à peine.. :P)   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1, 2+5+2   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Demandez pas de où ça sort... j'en ai aucune idée.. C'est à cause des vapeurs de colle.. NAN!!.. pas de cette façon là.. Je m'explique. Où je travaille, nous travaillons avec des colles assez fortes, et mon poste de travail est situé à côté de la machine qui remplie les pots de colle.. et sincèrement, l'aération est pas génial. Donc je respire des charmantes vapeurs de colle pendant près de 8 heures d'affilée. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait travailler l'imagination.   
Je devais me lever tôt, donc en arrivant du travail (à 1 heure du mat), je me suis forcée à dormir, et ce magnifique scénario m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là..lol.. mais comme je ne l'avais pas écrit.. et ben voilà   
L'histoire est principalement faite de dialogues.   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


Procès

  
  
_"Que se passe-t-il?"   
-Monsieur, que c'est-il passé?   
"Un ambulancier?"   
-Heero, est-ce que ça va?   
"Quatre?"   
-Yuy, tu te sens bien?   
"Wufei?"   
-Heero? Tu nous entends?   
"Trowa?"   
-Que c'est-il passé Heero?   
-Monsieur Yuy, répondez-nous!!   
-Laissez-le tranquille monsieur l'Inspecteur. Vous voyez qu'il est en état de choc!!   
-Je suis désolé monsieur Winner, mais seul votre ami peut nous dire ce qui c'est passé.   
-Heero raconte nous?   
-Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça?   
-Vous vous êtes battu?   
-Heero?   
-Heero!?   
-Yuy!   
-Monsieur Yuy!!   
"Où suis-je? Dans mon appartement.. Quatre... Trowa... Wufei... Des policiers... Des ambulanciers... Que font-ils chez moi?...."   
-Heure constaté du décès: 15h54. Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire.   
"Décès?.... Pourquoi y a-t-il un corps dans ma cuisine?.... Un corps... Où est Duo?... Un corps.... Corps? Duo?!"   
-NONNNN DUOOOOO!!!!!!!!   
-Maîtrisez-le quelqu'un!! Il est peut-être dangereux!!   
-Inspecteur!!   
-Il est le seul suspect. Il est le seul à avoir pu commettre ce crime. On l'emmène au poste.   
  
-Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas?   
-Non...   
-La laboratoire est formel, il y a vos empreintes sur le couteau. Vous l'avez menacé?   
-Non...   
-Sale enfoiré! Répond!!   
-Inspecteur, l'avocat de monsieur Yuy est arrivé.   
-Quel avocat?   
-Monsieur Winner lui en a trouvé un.   
-Faîtes-le entrer.   
-Inspecteur Marx, vous n'interrogerez plus mon client sans ma présence à partir d'aujourd'hui.   
-Bien sûr Maître Samson. Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre?   
-Non, évidemment! Monsieur Yuy. Vous êtes libre jusqu'à votre comparution. Vos amis ont payé la caution. Suivez-moi!   
  
-Nous sommes ici réunis pour rendre hommage à notre défunt frère. Duo Maxwell était...   
-Mes condoléances!   
-Toutes mes condoléances.   
-Duo était quelqu'un de bien...   
  
-Heero? C'est l'heure... Le procès va commencé..._   
  
  
-L'honorable juge MacWillen.   
Un vieil homme chauve entra dans la pièce et alla s'installer à son siège.   
-Monsieur Heero Yuy. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre sur la personne de Duo Maxwell. Que plaidez-vous?   
-Non-coupable.   
-Eh bien dans ce cas, débutons ce procès.   
  
[...]   
  
-Maître Samson..   
-J'accueillerais à la barre monsieur Heero Yuy.   
-Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Dîtes je le jure.   
-Je le jure.   
-Monsieur Yuy. Racontez-nous ce qui c'est passé la journée de la mort de votre amoureux.   
-..Je.. Je rentrais du travail. Il était 15 heure. J'avais déçidé de rentrer plus tôt pour faire une surprise à Duo. Nous n'avions pas l'occasion d'être ensemble très souvent à cause de mon travail.   
-Et quel est votre travail?   
-Je suis informaticien chez les Preventers.   
-Très bien, continuez.   
-Duo était dans la cuisine. Il préparait le repas. Je l'entendait chanter à tut tête. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé. En déposant mes clés sur la table de l'entrée, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un message sur le répondeur, alors je l'ai écouté...   
-Pourquoi? Ne préfériez-vous pas faire une surprise à votre amoureux?   
-Bien sûr... Mais c'était peut-être un message important.   
-De qui était ce message?   
-De Chang Wufei.   
-Et qui est-il?   
-Un ami de longue date et un collègue.   
-Que disait ce message?   
-Il... Il...   
-Prenez votre temps monsieur Yuy.   
-Il disait à Duo qu'il avait aimé la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble.   
-Comment vous sentiez-vous à ce moment?   
-J'étais blessé.. furieux... Je ne comprenais pas.   
-Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite?   
-Je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai demandé à Duo ce que cela signifiait.   
-Que vous a-t-il répondu?   
-Qu'il avait effectivement eu une aventure avec Wufei. Que ce n'était pas la première fois. Il disait que je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui et qu'il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête.   
-Ensuite?   
-Nous nous sommes disputé. Je l'ai traité de... dévergondé je crois..   
-Vous croyez?   
-Je... Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Il m'a frappé, et je l'ai frappé. On est resté à se dévisager quelques instants et j'ai déçidé d'aller prendre l'air. Duo m'a arrêté. Il pleurait et disait qu'il était désolé, qu'il m'aimait. Mais je l'ai repoussé... Et je suis sortie.   
-Vous êtes resté à l'extérieur combien de temps?   
-Environ 30 minutes. J'était allé dans le parc près de notre appartement.   
-Ensuite qu'avez-vous fait?   
-Je suis retourné à mon appartement. Je voulais m'excuser à Duo... Et quand je suis entré... il n'y avait aucun bruits... J'ai appelé Duo, mais il ne me répondait pas. Je me suis dit qu'il devait bouder. Je suis entré dans la cuisine et je.. j'ai vu...   
-Qu'avez-vous vu monsieur Yuy?   
-....Duo... étendu sur le sol.... un... un couteau dans le dos....   
-Et?   
-Je... Je me suis précipité sur lui et lui ai retiré le couteau.. J'ai,,, J'ai vérifié s'il était encore en vie et j'ai appelé des secours.   
-Et à leur arrivée, les ambulanciers vous ont trouvé assit sur le sol avec monsieur Maxwell dans les bras...   
-Je lui demandais de ne pas me quitter... De rester avec moi...   
-Vous l'aimiez?   
-..Oui. Plus que tout au monde. Il est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé.   
-Merci monsieur Yuy. Maître Burden, mon client est à vous.   
-Monsieur Yuy, vous vous disputiez souvent avec mon amoureux?   
-Pas tellement non, c'était plus des petits malentendus. Rarement quelques chose de sérieux.   
-Selon vos voisins, vos disputes étaient très violentes.   
-Nous avions tout les deux une tête de mule.   
-Vos voisins nous ont raconté que, lors de vos disputes, vous vous exprimiez souvent en japonais.   
-C'est normal! Puisque je suis Japonais. Lorsque je suis énervé, j'ai tendance à parler dans ma langue d'origine.   
-Ils vous ont souvent entendus crier à monsieur Maxwell, "Omae o korosu". Je suis désolé, mais mon japonais est plutôt faible. Voudriez-vous dire aux membres du jury ce que cela veut dire?   
-.. Cela veut dire... Je... Je vais te tuer.   
[Murmures dans la salle]   
-Silence! Ou je fais évacuer la salle. Monsieur Yuy, vous êtes conscient de la portée des mots que vous venez de dire?   
-Oui...Mais ce ne le pensais pas. Ce ne sont pas le genre de mots que l'ont pense lorsqu'on les dit.   
-Pourquoi le disiez-vous dans ce cas?   
-..Je l'ignore...   
-Maître Burden, continuez.   
-Merci votre honneur. Monsieur Yuy, quand avez-vous rencontrer Duo Maxwell?   
-Durant la guerre....   
-Vous participiez à cette guerre, n'est-ce-pas?   
-.......   
-Monsieur Yuy, répondez!   
-Oui, mais...   
-Si je me souviens bien... Vous êtes celui qui avez fait feu sur la navette transportant le Général Noventa et les autres pacifistes de...   
-Objection! Votre honneur, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire le procès des actions de monsieur Yuy durant la guerre.   
-Votre honneur, je ne veux que montrer aux membres du jury que monsieur Yuy peut être un homme violent. Un homme qui ne montre aucun remords pour...   
-OBJECTION!!   
-Maître Burden! Contrôlez votre bouche! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire ce genre de jugement. Objection retenue. Et que je ne vous vois pas vous égarer de la sorte une autre fois ou j'ajourne cette audience.   
-Bien monsieur le juge! J'ai terminé!   
  
[...]   
  
-J'accueillerais Monsieur Chang Wufei à la barre.   
  
[...]   
  
-Attendez monsieur Wufei(1)! Je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre. Vous vous dîtes ami de monsieur Yuy ici présent. Alors, que vous a-t-il poussé à avoir une aventure avec son fiancé?   
-Duo était également mon ami. Je le connaissais depuis le même nombre d'années qu'Heero. Cela me rendrait triste de le voir dépérir parce que Heero travaillait trop et ne s'occupait pas du tout de lui. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de coucher avec lui la première fois, je n'ai pas accepté.   
-Pourquoi avez-vous changer d'idée?   
-Je suis célibataire Maître Burden. Je travaille beaucoup. Je n'ai pas souvent la chance de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais moi, lorsque j'ai une aventure sexuelle, j'en retire toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Duo et moi étions convenus de quelque chose depuis le début: il n'y aurait aucun sentiment entre nous. Nous avons tout les deux tenus notre part du marché.   
-Pourquoi avez-vous appelé Duo Maxwell cette journée-là?   
-Je l'appelais toujours à ce moment-là. Je travaille dans le même bureau que Heero. Je sais qu'il termine beaucoup plus tard habituellement. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il termine plus tôt cette journée-là.   
-Merci monsieur Wufei. Oh! Une dernière chose! Croyez-vous monsieur Yuy coupable?   
-Objection!   
-Je vous en pris, votre honneur!   
-Objection refusé! Monsieur Wufei?   
-Sincèrement... Je sais que Heero peut être très violent pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre; que si j'aurais été dans la pièce au moment où il a entendu mon message, il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer, mais je suis entièrement persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a pas pu...   
  
[...]   
  
-Monsieur Winner, vous étiez le meilleur ami de Duo Maxwell. Vous avait-il parler de sa liaison avec Chang Wufei.   
-Oui, mais il ne m'avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait. Il ne voulait pas me le dire.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Parce qu'il avait peur.   
-De qui?   
-Il... Il ne me l'a pas dit.   
-Pourquoi avait-il peur?   
-Il disait qu'il craignait que cela se termine mal. Il avait décidé de terminer la relation qu'il avait avec son amant et de dire la vérité à Heero.   
-Il avait donc peur de la réaction de monsieur Yuy.   
-Je.. Je l'ignore. Mais il était terrifié à propos de quelque chose.   
-Monsieur Winner. Je vais vous posez la même question qu'à monsieur Wufei. Croyez-vous Heero Yuy coupable de la mort de Duo Maxwell.   
-S'il est coupable de quelque chose, c'est de ne pas avoir été plus disponible pour Duo et de ne pas être rentré plus tôt le jour où Duo est mort.   
  
[...]   
  
-Les membres du jury vont donc délibéré. La séance est ajournée pour l'instant.   
  
[...]   
  
-Calme-toi Heero!   
-Facile à dire pour toi Trowa. Tu n'attends pas le verdict pour un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis.   
-Désolé!   
-Tu me crois coupable?   
-...........Non.   
-Merci pour le temps de réflexion avant de répondre. Ça me rassure!   
-Heero Yuy qui fait de l'humour. On aura tout vu.   
-...............   
-Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien qui pourrait... expliquer ce qui s'est passé? Je sais que tu as déjà répondu à ces question mais, tu n'as pas remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange cette journée-là.. ou une voiture... je ne sais pas.   
-Si.   
-...Quoi? Mais pourquoi..?   
-Une mercedez Benz noir(2) comme...   
-...celle de Wufei...   
-Je suis pratiquement persuadé que je l'ai rêvé. La jalousie. Je ne crois pas que cela soit lui l'assassin. De toute façon, il travaillait à ce moment-là.   
-Heero! Trowa! Le jury va rendre le verdict!   
  
[...]   
  
-Monsieur Yuy, levez-vous! Membres du jury, êtes-vous parvenu à un verdict?   
-Oui. Nous déclarons Heero Yuy....   
  


À suivre...

  
  
lollllllllllllllllllll :D Je suis michanteuuuuuh!! Je vais vous mettre la suite (qui est écrite) dès que je vais recevoir.. hmm... 4 reviews (c'est mon chiffre chanceux :D).   
Donc, dans le prochain chapitre (ben.. c'est le même chapitre que j'ai séparé en deux pour faire enrager quelques personnes :D), le verdict, deux scènes se passant après le verdict, pourquoi Duo était terrifié, ce qui s'est vraiment passé... 


	2. Part 2

  
**Titre**: Procès   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe (jasynthe@hotmail.com)   
**Genre**: Angst, yaoi, deathfic(à peine.. :P)   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1, 2+5+2   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Et voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre que j'ai mis hier. J'ai eu mes quatre reviews. Merci aux quatre revieweurs. C'était sympa.   
Alors, dans la deuxième partie, le verdict, ce qui s'est réellement passé, et d'autres petits trucs.   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


Procès

  
  
-Monsieur Yuy, levez-vous! Membres du jury, êtes-vous parvenu à un verdict? -Oui. Nous déclarons Heero Yuy coupable du meurtre au deuxième degré de Duo Maxwell. Nous le condamnons à 25 ans de prison ferme. Il ne pourra être éligible à la liberté conditionnelle qu'après 20 ans.   
  
  
[...]   
  
Prison, 1 ans et 3 mois après verdict   
  
-Je m'excuse Heero.   
-Pourquoi?   
-J'ai mentit au procès. J'ai dis qu'entre Duo et moi, tout n'était que sexuel. C'est faux! Je l'aimais vraiment. J'aurais tant souhaité à l'époque qu'il te laisse pour moi, mais il retournait toujours vers toi. Il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup.   
-...Ça ne sert à rien de reparler de ce genre de souvenir. Duo n'est plus là maintenant.   
-Tu sais... s'il ne m'avait pas tourné le dos à ce moment-là, ça aurait pu vraiment passer pour un suicide... Bon ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un avion à prendre. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir venir te rendre visite avant quelques années. Bonne chance...Yuy!   
Wufei se leva et quitta la pièce. Heero resta un moment immobile, puis tout à coup, se leva et se mit à frapper dans la vitre en hurlant:   
-Chang! Reviens ici! Salopard! Je vais te tuer!!   
  
\\La fic s'arrêtait initialement à ce moment-là.. mais je me suis dit que je devrais expliquer deux-trois trucs alors...//   
  
[...]   
  
Résidence Barton-Winner, 1 an, 3 mois et 2 jours après verdict   
  
-Quatre, le directeur de la prison a appelé. Il a dit que Heero a déclaré une émeute.   
-Quoi?   
-Il s'est mis en colère et était incontrôlable. Les autres détenus ont suivis.   
-Que s'est-il passé?   
-Il l'ignore. Le directeur a dit que cela s'est produit après la visite de Wufei. Je me disais qu'on devrait peut-être lui téléphoner...   
-J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier, mais c'est la réceptionniste qui m'a répondu. Le numéro n'est plus disponible.   
-......   
-Trowa?   
-Je vais chez Wufei!   
-Attend-moi!   
  
[...]   
  
Appartement de Wufei, 1 an, 3 mois et 2 jours après verdict   
  
-Il est parti!   
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit? Où il est maintenant?   
-Quatre...   
-... C'est lui, n'est-ce pas?   
-......Probable. Le jour du procès, Heero m'a dit qu'il avait vu la voiture de Wufei près de chez lui, mais il ne l'a pas dit parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Le directeur de le prison m'a dit que Heero n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il allait tuer Wufei.   
-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?   
  
[Flash-back]   
  
Deux jours avant la mort de Duo   
  
-Duo! Je t'interdis de raccrocher ce téléphone!   
-Laisse-moi tranquille Wufei! Nous nous étions dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de sentiment, que...   
-Je m'en balance! Je t'aime! Yuy n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Il ne se sert de toi que pour assouvir ses pulsions. Tu es sa petite putain privée!   
-Arrête! Ce n'est pas vrai! Heero m'aime et...   
-Tu t'es donné à moi Duo. Tu m'appartiens maintenant!   
-NON! Laisse-moi tranquille! Je vais le dire à Heero.. Je   
-Tu crois vraiment que Heero va t'écouter. Tu l'as trahis! Il ne te le pardonneras pas... Si tu lui parles, je te tuerai!   
-.. Wu... Je.. Je vais raccrocher...   
-NE RACCROCHE PAS! TU VAS LE REGRETTER SI TU RACCROCHER CE PUTIN DE TÉLÉPHONE!!   
-Au revoir!   
bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip   
  
[...]   
  
Jour de la mort de Duo   
  
-Non Heero! Ne pars pas, je t'en pris! Je t'aime! J'ai fait une erreur. Je t'en supplis. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis désolé.   
Duo approcha sa main pour toucher le bras de Heero.   
-Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.   
Heero sortit de l'appartement. Duo s'assoya (3) à la table et se mit à pleurer.   
-Alors...? Il ne veut plus de toi?   
Duo sursauta.   
-Wu..Wufei? Que...   
-Je te l'avais dit... Je t'avais dit de ne pas raccrocher ce téléphone. Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui dire pour nous deux... Vilain Duo. Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu m'appartiens.   
-Je ne t'appartiens pas.   
-Si tu ne veux pas m'appartenir.. Tu n'appartiendras pas non plus à Yuy.   
Wufei sortit un couteau. Duo se retourne à ce moment pour tenter de s'enfuir. Wufei en profita pour lui planter le couteau dans le dos. Duo s'effondra sur le sol.   
-Tut tut tut Duo. C'est vilain de s'enfuir. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas repoussé. Adieu!   
Wufei sortit de l'appartement. Tandis que le dernier souffle de vie de Duo sortait de son corps, une larme glissa sur sa joue.   
  


OWARI

  
  
Jasynthe: Et voilà, c'est la fin!.. je me sens toute triste là...   
Duo: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffres dans tes histoires? L'anorexie, les araignées géantes, les amants jaloux...   
Jasynthe: Parce que c'est amusant de te faire souffrir ^^ Et pour t'encourager... dans mes trois prochaines fics... tu risques de souffrir ^^. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu seras vengé pour ta mort dans cette fic...   
  
(1)Chang est son prénom et Wufei son nom de famille.. J'avoue que ça fait bizarre de dire monsieur Wufei mais bon...   
(2)Pas certaine que cela s'écrit comme ça   
(3)Putin de verbe.... 


End file.
